


Капитан Сетокет

by Ti_Flimmern



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_Flimmern/pseuds/Ti_Flimmern





	Капитан Сетокет

Бен пишет матери: я делаю это не из-за Сэма.  
В кавалерийском училище голодно, но весело. Бен делает успехи.  
Успехи делают из него, мальчишки из деревни, ответственного выскочку — как раз такого, каким и должен быть драгун. Отец гордится им.  
Первый настоящий бой Бен проводит на ногах, стреляя по красным мундирам вместе с пехотинцами. Лошадь под ним убили практически сразу.  
Старый сержант пехоты говорит Бену: счастливчик ты, ну и мы заодно. Ты откуда вообще?  
— Из Нью-Джерси, — отвечает Бен.

Калеб смеется: ну, Калеб вообще всегда смеется.  
Драгуны слушают донесение — красивые все, в блестящей своей форме, некоторые даже побриться успели. Бен сидит на перевернутом ведре, посеревшей манжетой вытирает со лба грязь, в которой они с Калебом провалялись добрых полтора часа, высматривая точное число наемников его величества.  
— …но зато орудий нет, — устало заканчивает Бен.  
Он уже успел доложить все старшим офицерам.  
Калеб успел умыться и поесть, потому что Калеб правильно расставляет приоритеты. Всегда думает о главном. Ну и о Бене тоже — иногда.  
— Держи, капитан Сетокет, — он протягивает Бену фляжку. — Ты и без пуль на службе погибнешь, дружище.  
Бен пьет и уходит к себе, перед сном пишет письмо матери — и утром забывает отправить его.

Голос Сэма предупреждает: справа!  
Бен уворачивается от ножа и сбивает противника с ног.  
Так бывает нечасто, но Бен слышит его — мертвого брата — как раз когда сам едва-едва уходит от смерти. Будто бы Сэм не дает ему умереть — вот сейчас, сегодня.  
Зачем еще нужны братья, говорит Калеб. Живые они там или мертвые.  
Бен знает, зачем: и пишет в Сетокет, но не матери, а Эйбу Вудхаллу.

Генерал Вашингтон просит: расскажите мне все.  
То есть он, конечно, приказывает, и это означает напряженную работу и все такое прочее, но Вашингтон как будто бы не генерал, а обычный человек, просто лучше их всех, а Бен даже и не знает, кого это — их.  
Мы воюем не за своих мертвых и живых, а за нас самих, написал Бен в письме Вудхаллу, с которого он начинает свой рассказ.  
Они с Калебом действительно всегда были сами за себя.  
Генерал Вашингтон лучше их — их с Калебом — Бен очень быстро понимает, почему.  
Еще Бен становится майором. Прямо таки вырастает над собой.

Бен говорит себе: он обычный человек.  
Обычные люди спят, едят, шутят и женятся. Генерал Вашингтон обычный человек, он ест на бегу, уходит спать на несколько часов и довольно часто шутит. Но вот он говорит:  
— Прошу извинить меня, господа. Я должен встретить жену.  
…и как-то этим застает врасплох вообще всех. Ну или одного Бена, которому кажется, что всех.  
Жену Вашингтона зовут Марта.

Марта Вашингтон улыбается: посидите с нами, майор Талмедж. Просто так.  
Бену не то чтобы неловко, ему странно, странно сидеть за столом с миссис Вашингтон, как было бы странно обнять мать впервые после долгой разлуки, после стычек с наемниками, ночей за картами (и игральными тоже), после всех ударов по лицу и в чужое сердце.  
Марта Вашингтон приехала в ставку из загадочной домашней жизни и заразила ей мужа, потому что он, главнокомандующий, рассказывает сейчас не о дислокации британцев и форсировании рек, а какие-то глупости. Бен молча ест.  
— И вот, значит, помидор! Добрые люди объясняют мне, что этот, с вашего позволения, яд… сделан из обыкновенного томата. По незнанию своему отравители решили, что томат — плод смертельно опасный. Особенно для меня. Вы возьмите еще индейки, майор.  
Бен думает, что утром обязательно напишет в Сетокет Вудхаллу — и домой.

Отец спрашивает: что-нибудь передать?  
Они видятся на дороге, Бен замечает только, что Талмедж-старший постарел и осунулся, но глаза у него как были всегда — светлые и немного бешеные. Побеседовать им не удается, Бен должен спешить, он не сам по себе, его ждут. И отец тоже ждет — ответа.  
Бен быстро пожимает ему руку, Бен говорит: передай ей, что мы скоро увидимся.  
Он помнит Сэма, и он не будет как Сэм.


End file.
